


Hunt

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Animal Death, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Hunting, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Post TLK2, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kiara and Vitani hunt a gazelle together.





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Vitani and Kirara. The pair go hunting and work together flawlessly. Bonus points if they indulge in a little post-hunt grooming/napping time."
> 
> This fic shows the death of a gazelle.

“If we corner it now, we could get that gazelle, Ki.”

“I’ll get the back leg, Vit; you go for the jug.”

“Yes.”

The gazelle could not see the two lionesses. It was eating grass under a tree. Kiara and Vitani were some fifty yards away. They spoke in whispers, using monosyllables for their names. When they hunted together they did it for simplicity’s sake.

Vitani effectively started the hunt, crawling low to the ground, going in a line till she was fifty yards behind the tree. The two lionesses and the gazelle, if seen from above, would have made a right angle triangle.

Vitani lifted her head up – the signal.

At the same time, the lionesses began to stalk the gazelle: slow, steady, quiet. Being able to feel, what Kovu once described to Kiara, the earth under their paws.

They were each twenty feet away when the gazelle looked up in the direction of Kiara, then in Vitani’s, and had that look of gazelle that knew it was screwed.

It started to run, but once Kiara and Vitani saw that it noticed them, they launched themselves into a run and…

Pounces from two sides: Kiara launched herself onto the gazelle, biting down on the gazelle’s back leg. Crunch.

At the same time, Vitani had pounced and bit down on the creature’s neck hard. 

The gazelle was dead. 

They held onto the creature until they saw that the chest moved no more, and let it go. 

Kiara and Vitani situated themselves next to each other and began to eat.

Once they had eaten their fill of their hunt, they sat under the shade of the tree. Kiara nudged Vitani’s nose with her own affectionately, followed by licking Vitani’s face clean. Once Kiara had finished, Vitani reciprocated. Both purred loud and clear by the end.

“I don’t know about you, Kiara, but how’s about a nap?” Vitani said. She then produced a yawning roar.

Kiara nodded, giving a yawn as well. “Sounds like a plan, Vitani.”

She curled up next to Vitani and they fell asleep.


End file.
